


Rover

by rebecca_selene



Category: Belle (2013), Rose Red (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebecca_selene/pseuds/rebecca_selene
Summary: Dido stumbles upon a runaway puppy.
Relationships: Dido Elizabeth Belle/John Davinier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Rover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts).



> written for [a prompt](https://rebecca-selene.dreamwidth.org/127267.html?thread=211491#cmt211491) from merfilly

Dido heard the yipping moments before she felt something tangle in her skirts. Only John’s ready hand kept her from tumbling over.

“I’ll get him!” A white child crouched and added himself to the fabric. Before Dido had time to feel scandalized, he emerged and, with a wide grin, held up a wiggling golden-furred puppy.

A dark-skinned woman clutching her hair wrap ran up to the boy. “Adam, careless child!”

“I got him now, Sukeena.”

“Did you apologize to the lady and the gentleman?” She looked at Dido and John properly for the first time and did a double take. She glanced between Dido’s face and dress several times before collecting herself.

“No harm done, right, Dido?” John asked.

“No harm,” Dido agreed. She smiled at Adam. “What is his name?”

“Rover.” Adam snuggled the puppy.

Dido chuckled. “How appropriate. Nice to meet you, Rover. That was quite a greeting.”

Adam looked embarrassed for the first time. “I _am_ sorry you almost fell.”

“Thank you, young man. I know you and Rover did not mean it.”

“If you will excuse us, please,” Sukeena said, “we must be getting back to his parents.” She looked Dido over once more as she turned away.

“Is something wrong?” Dido asked.

“Forgive me. You do not sound or look like you are from here.”

“Neither do you.”

Sukeena tilted her head in acknowledgment.

Dido squared her shoulders. “Are you here freely?”

Sukeena blinked. “Yes.” Her eyes flicked to John and back. “Are you?”

Dido laughed and leaned into John’s embrace. “Yes.”

Sukeena nodded. “Perhaps we will see you again.”

“I would like that.”

Sukeena herded Adam and his furry charge toward a carriage. Adam looked back once and gave an awkward, puppy-laden wave. Dido and John returned the gesture before continuing down the road.


End file.
